The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to beverage containers having closures with a portion that generally extends toward the interior of the container.
Today, consumers have available a wide selection of beverage container types. However, at least three broad classes of containers may be carved out of this selection. One class encompasses those containers which require a tool for opening. A second includes those which do not require a tool for opening. A third class of containers is one where a inherent opening tool is formed thereon. Each of the above classes is further composed of a multitude of subclasses. The present invention itself is directed to a beverage container which is opened by using an inherent tool.
Inherent tools themselves come in a variety of styles. One group includes the "tear-off" tabs or tops. While the containers can be constructed out of various materials including paper, plastics and/or metals, the "tear-off" tabs are generally either formed integrally with the container top or adhesively secured over an opening therein. While their popularity has waned in recent times, one example of such a container is the carbonated beverage can having a tear or pull tab that completely separates from the container during opening.
The successor to the pull tab container has been the "pop top" container. Again, this container is most commonly employed with carbonated beverages. However, it differs from the above mentioned container in that the tab is only partially severed from the container during opening.
While only two types of containers having inherent tools have been mentioned above, numerous variations exist. Some of these containers are used for liquids, as above, while others enclose solid materials.
The present invention is a container having an inverted closure. In otherwords, the closure includes a portion which generally extends from the mouth toward the interior of the container. The inverted portion includes a tab which is partially separable from the remainder of the closure by fracturing a score line that defines the tab. By employing the aid of an integral lever, which can be readily actuated by finger pressure, the score line is fractured. Upon fracturing of the score line, the tab is deflected interiorly of the container, through the opening now defined by the fractured score line. The lever is then moved into an interference relationship with a portion of the closure itself to prevent the tab from obstructing the opening during consumption.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.